Wiki Newbie Guide
Wiki Newbie Guide If you are not familiar with wikis or wikia, this is a great place to start if you're trying to figure out what to do. If you have any further questions or want to see something added to this guide, just contact a staff member! Creating a New Page Anyone can contribute to the Pandora wiki by adding information on characters, plots, locations, or any other Pandora-related information. If you wish to start a new page, just follow the instructions below. #Go to the New Page Templates and copy and paste the appropriate template for the type of page you wish to make. If there is no appropriate template for what you want to add, just contact one of the Pandora Admins first. #Click the "Contribute" button at the top of the wiki #In the drop-down menu, select "Add a Page" #Give the Page a title and select the "Blank page" layout #Click "Add a Page" #On the edit window for your new page, click the "Source" tab at the top #Paste your template into the window #Click the "Visual" tab at the top of the window to go back to the visual editing mode #Fill in your template! #You can double-click on any green puzzle-piece to open up its editing options. You'll want to do this to fill in the infobox of your article if it has one. #Click the "Preview" button #Once everything looks good, click "Publish"! Editing a Page If you wish to make changes to a page, keep these tips in mind. #Hit the purple "Edit" button at the top of the page to edit the entire article. Or you can click the "edit" link next to any section to edit only that section. #If you are copying and pasting text from somewhere else (for example, a character application), you'll find it easier to switch to "Source" view first. If you do not, then the formatting will be copied as well. The formatting can be removed if you don't like it, but you'd have to switch to "Source" view anyway and remove the <*span> tags. #Always preview before you save! Add a Picture! Do you want to add a picture to your article? Well, bbcode, unfortunately, won't do you must good in the wiki. Follow the appropriate instructions below to add a picture to your article or to your article's infobox (that box/sidebar thingy with the handy information!) Generic #Look to your right and find the "Add features and media" box. Click to toggle it open if the contents are hidden. #Click on "photo" and a box will pop up. # In the upload section, click "choose file". Browse for your image. #Click "upload" #Fill out the options however you'd like. When you're done, click "Add Photo" and the photo will appear in your article. #You can click and drag the photo around the page. Infobox #Follow the steps above to add a picture to your article. Remember the name of your image file, including the extension. #Find the green puzzlepiece for your infobox, hover over it and select "edit" #In the image field, add this: File:imagename.ext (just replace imagename.ext with the name of your image file) #You may also optionally fill out the "caption" field to add an image caption, and the "imagewidth" field to change the width of the image (fill it in with a number - this will be interpreted as a pixel width) #Click "Preview" #If your image looks good, click Okay! Collapsible Box You can use the code below to place any content inside of a collapsible box. Code Tip *Make life easy on yourself and add this in SOURCE view Category:Wiki Resources